


I think I'm in Love with my Best Friend

by marleejo0



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Sex, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marleejo0/pseuds/marleejo0
Summary: Dan has always had a crush on Phil, but he knew that Phil could never like him back. That is until one eventful day when Dan realizes Phil might feel differently. Tooth rotting Phan fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic on here, and I'm not a good writer, so I'm sorry if it sucks! Enjoy anyway haha

Phil's ocean blue eyes struck Dan's soul as he looked at him. His smile lit up any room he was in.   
He was just so perfect and cute that Dan couldn't take it anymore. He was in love with his best friend. It was wrong. He knew that he shouldn't have feelings like this for his platonic "bro". Unfortunately, he couldn't help it. Phil was amazing (haha), so why wouldn't he fall for him? Dan knew that he had to tell Phil how he felt, even if he didn't feel the same way. It was going to be extremely difficult, but he was going to have to get through it.  
It was about 10 o'clock in the morning, and they were sitting in their assigned sofa creases in the apartment they have both been living in for the last 5 years. Phil was going on about his new favorite anime and Dan just seemed to focus on how perfect he looked, with his raven black hair, pale skin, impeccably soft lips, and gorgeous eyes. Dan loved everything about Phil, but those eyes were something else. He usually can only stand looking at black, but Phil's eyes were an exception. They could just make Dan melt into the floor until he was nothing but a pile of liquid.   
Phil finished what he was saying and Dan was still staring at the only person he could ever love, even though it was most definitely unrequited. As he continued his daydreaming, there was a silence in the room, and Phil had no clue what was going on.   
"Dan?" Phil exclaimed.  
He still continued staring.  
"Dan, you okay??"  
Phil was honestly worried. Why was Dan acting so weird? He did look cute though, hehe.   
Phil snapped in Dan's face and he finally got out of whatever just happened.   
As Dan saw Phil trying to get his attention, his face instantly turned bright red.   
"I'm sorry.. " Dan said.  
"Don't be. You're probably just tired." Said Phil, giving Dan a reassuring pat on his knee.   
Damn it, Dan hated it when Phil did that. By hate, he means love. Whenever he did that, Dan wanted him to crawl his hand up further and touch his cock until he came. Okay, he needed to honestly stop. Phil would never do that. He could never possibly love Dan the way Dan loved him. Phil was 100% straight as far as Dan was concerned. He was attracted to women. There wasn't any way that could be changed, just like how Dan couldn't change the fact that he was gay and in love with Phil.

Phil had noticed how strange Dan was acting. He was very spacey that particular morning. He was so spacey that he forgot to straighten his hair, but Phil was okay with that, because of how adorable Dan looked with his hobbit hair. He knew that Dan would never possibly love him back, and that had been getting him down. He didn't know if he could ever tell Dan how he truly felt. 

The day dragged on and was very lazy, just anime and tumblr. The two men were also more distant, which was strange since they were glued to each other's side most of the time.   
It was already 5 pm and they had only had one full conversation that day, the rest being simple phrases scattered, just Phil showing Dan a new meme, and maybe a few "excuse me"'s.   
Dan just wasn't himself that day. He felt like if he talked to Phil anymore, he would just fall deeper down in the tunnel of love, and never be able to find his way out.   
He realized just how strange he was acting and how it alarming it probably seemed to Phil. So, he decided to make it up to Phil by cooking dinner.   
He got out of his sofa crease, finally, and made his way to the kitchen.  
He got out a pan, and all the ingredients to make stir fry. He chopped up the onion first, and dropped them on the heated pan. The sizzling sound was soothing to him. Phil came in when the food was almost done because he probably smelled it.   
"What's this?" He asked.  
"I'm making dinner for us, what else would it be, you spork." Dan said, trying to hide his blushing.  
"Awe Dan, you're so sweet." Said Phil with a smile.   
This made Dan all tingly, but it shouldn't have. Shit, why couldn't he realize that his friend was just being nice, and not romantic?  
The stupid side of his brain took over the rational side and he found himself lost in Phil's eyes again.   
He was stuck in a daydream, no possible way out. He imagined how his life with Phil could be. He imagined them innocently cuddling on the couch, until Phil is suddenly climbing up on top of Dan, kissing and grinding against him as Dan moans for more. He thinks of Phil guiding his hands to Dan's...  
"OW! FUCK!"  
Dan was jolted back to reality with a burnt and painful finger. He must have accidentally touched the hot pan whilst in his fantasy.   
God, he was such an idiot.   
"Holy crap, Dan, are you okay?!??" Phil grabbed Dan by the arm and put his affected hand under cold water in the sink.  
In no time, Dan's finger didn't hurt anymore and him and Phil were sat together on the couch.   
Phil knew he needed to address Dan's behavior. It wasn't like Dan to just stare off into space and then just touch a hot pan like that.  
Phil looked at Dan with deep concern in his eyes and asked, "Are you okay?"  
Dan gulped and inhaled a large amount of air. Of course he wasn't okay. He was in love with a straight man who could never love him back. He had sexual fantasies and wet dreams about his best friend, which was so wrong that words couldn't even describe it. The way Phil made him feel should not be allowed. He wanted so badly to be able to stop, but he just couldn't.   
Instead of saying something, Dan just started crying. Phil was shocked, he had no idea what to do, other than to bring Dan into a hug. Dan was shaking and crying until he finally calmed down, took a deep breath, and settled into Phil's embrace.   
When he finally broke free, he decided that he should just tell Phil how he felt.   
"Phil, if I told you something, will you promise not to get mad at me?"   
"Of course, how could I ever be mad at you?"  
Dan took a deep breath.  
This must be serious, Phil thought.  
"I love you.." Dan said. "I always have. And not as a brother. I love you so much, Phil Lester, and I want a future with you. I know you don't feel the same way."  
Phil was just silent, in shock. Dan's heart dropped. He looked down at his feet and started crying again.   
"I knew it. It's okay to not love me. Who could love me? I am out of my mind, Phil. It's okay to never talk to me again."  
"Dan.."  
" It's okay to call me a fucking fag and never talk to me again."  
"Dan, look at me."   
"It's okay to be grossed out that I'm gay and I love you. But I can't help it. Fuck fuck fuck I hate everything..."   
"Dan, look at me!" Phil exclaimed.  
Dan looked into the perfect eyes that he fell in love with, and stared into his beauty. Then, something happened that Dan never thought would happen.  
Phil started laughing.  
"Dan you're not gross, I don't hate you. I actually love you too and I never got up the courage to say it. I was afraid. You are so brave for doing that, Dan. You know who can love you? I can. God, I love you so much."   
And with that, their lips collided and they both felt as if all the missing pieces of their hearts had been filled. They were completely lost in the kiss, it was the best feeling ever. They felt like the only two people in the world. Their fingers were tangled in the other's hair as they moved together, and all Dan could think of was Phil. Phil. Phil. Everything was right in the world. As they pulled away, they both smiled, appreciating each other and breathing heavily.   
"Will you be my boyfriend, Dan?" Phil asked.   
"Fuck yeah, I've been dreaming about this for the last five years, ever since we moved in together. I've always been in love with you." Said Dan, completely lost in the eyes of the raven haired boy.  
"I've always been in love with you, too." Said Phil.  
They pulled each other into a shorter kiss, and then stayed hugging for a few minutes.  
"Now, how about that dinner you kindly made for me? I can't wait to try it." Phil said.  
"Yes, let's go eat." Dan breathed.  
He was the happiest he had ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed it! It was a lot of fun to write.


End file.
